


Bonding

by Kliego_and_fiveya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kliego_and_fiveya/pseuds/Kliego_and_fiveya
Summary: Jack is about 22 in this, I aged him up in case someone didn’t like him being younger. Sam and Jack no longer have to hide their relationship even though they never did in the first place
Relationships: mlm - Relationship, pride - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Bonding

Just...Bonding.

Sam & Jack weren’t even trying to hide their relationship anymore. Sam grabbed the younger male in his arms and spun him around which always got Jack laughing. Sam smiled up at his lover, god he loved him.   
The two made their way to the kitchen as Sam set Jack up on the counter, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
Jack whined when Sam pulled away, he missed the touch of Sam already.   
Sam smiled over at him, “I’m sorry Jacky but I need to cook.” He said as he was grabbing some ingredients to cool dinner for the family.   
Jack huffed, he loved acting mad. He kicked his legs as he sat on the counter. “Sammyyyy..” Jack pouted, hoping Sam would give him one more kiss.

“Yes Jack?” Sam asked as he glanced up from cooking. 

Jack gave him the puppy eyes and had his legs spread enough to keep his hands between his thighs, gripping the counter. “Please?” 

Sam smiled as he knew he couldn’t resist, Sam leaned over to the nephilim and gently kissed him...longer than the last kiss so Jack would be satisfied and Sam could finish cooking.  
Jack smiled as he pulled away, “I love you Sammy!” 

“I love you too Jack.” Sam hummed as he went back to cooking.

~••~   
Soon breakfast was done and Sam called for the others.   
Sam and Jack had their food and soon Castiel walked in...his hair a mess and he didn’t have his trench coat on.  
“Cas you have a bruise on your neck.” Jack told him, as Castiel clasped his hand over the hickey Dean had given him last night.   
“I just—had an injury last night Is all.”   
Dean walked in after Cas did and Sam shot him a look, and Dean knew instantly. “Sorry I got carried away last night.” Dean said clearing his throat before heading to the kitchen.   
Jack was merely confused mainly because he wasn’t necessarily ready and had no clue about most things, plus Sam was going steady with Jack and helping him understand.   
“How did Dean bruise his neck? Did they fight?” Jack asked as he looked up at his tall boyfriend, Sam just shook his head. “You won’t understand Jacky...just go eat okay?”   
Jack nodded and went to the living room of the bunker.  
Castiel sighed, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “That’s the only visible hickey...the others—are—“  
“I—I got the image Cas it’s okay.” Sam chuckled. “I’m still...ya know going steady with him.” Sam added, talking about Jack.  
“That’s understandable. He really loves you Sam and I know you love him. I’m glad you’re going steady with him.” Castiel hummed and went to grab some breakfast.

Soon Sam, Dean and Cas joined Jack in the living room, and Jack was nearly finished with his breakfast already.   
“Were you that hungry Jacky?” Sam asked with a soft smile.  
Jack giggled and nodded. “It was good though, thank you Sammy.” He added as he got up to take his plate to the kitchen.  
~••~  
About an hour later, Sam was just finishing up dishes and Jack was being the clingy boyfriend. “Sammy~ are you done yet?” 

“Yes. Almost then we can watch some animaniacs.” Sam replied as he finished drying the dishes, turning to his boyfriend. 

Jack smiled, putting his arms around him, “carry me?” 

Sam could only smile as he picked him up, holding onto the smaller & younger male. “Ready for some animaniacs?” 

Jack nodded happily, nuzzling his boyfriend.  
Sam carried him to his room, as he laid down on his bed, holding Jack close to him; Jack refused to let go, listening to Sam’s steady heartbeat was so relaxing.  
Sam leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed the remote putting on Animaniacs, Jack smiled and cuddled up to the taller male happily. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
